Kupatana Catastrophe!
'Kupatana Catastrophe! '''is the 28th episode of Season 12. Summary Connor and his friends are invited to the Kupatana Celebration in the Pridelands, but when Connor invites the jackals, he doesn't realize that they have returned to wreck havoc again! Plot The episode begins with Zazu conducting a test run of the Kupatana Celebration song in preparation for Kupatana, with Basi, Mbuni, Muhanga, Twiga and an elephant as the line up. Mbuni fluffs up her words, and Zazu is quick to correct her before they continue. Nearby, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Kwazii, Sofia, Miles, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are enjoying listening to the song as Connor compliments Beshte's father on his performance, to which Beshte is appreciative of and Amaya thanks Connor for letting her and the others come with him for the celebration. The Lion Guard and the Disney Junior Club are both excited for the upcoming Kupatana, and Fuli hopes that the day will go smoothly than last year's Kupatana. Just then, Connor and Kwazii both perk up to hear an animal crying in the distance shatters her hopes, and Ono flies up and sees a jackal pup in the Outlands being chased by Janja's Clan. Connor claims that they should go and help the jackal pup but Fuli runs and stops in front of him, then tells him to just leave the jackal pup alone as Connor asks why. Walking up to him, Kion explains about the last time he and the Lion Guard helped the jackal pup, who was named Dogo, his whole family came stealing food from the Prideland animals and almost ruining last year's Kupatana, but shaking his head in disbelief, Connor decides to save the jackal pup by himself as he walked pasted Fuli and went to the Outlands before any of his friends could stop him, but he was already gone and going! Janja and his clan corner Dogo, who merely smiles sweetly towards them. Janja reveals that he's already chased him out of his home twice, and that it was time to make an example of him. But just then, Connor enters and pins Janja to the ground, who is agitated at the boy's intrusion. When Connor reveals that it is Kupatana from a distance, Janja becomes excited, and gladly allows Connor to save Dogo, willingly returning to the Outlands since Connor was doing them a 'favor'. Connor is confused, but Dogo is excited about being rescued. When questioned over his family, he claims to be alone, and asks if he can return to the Pridelands with him, where he would be safe. Connor agrees, even though he thinks that his friends might have extreme doubts, especially if Kion will ultimately kick him out of the Kupatana festival if he finds out that he (Connor) had brought a jackal pup in. After they left the Outlands, Connor let Dogo stay on a hillside, whilst he goes back to meet up with his friends. Almost as soon as he left, Dogo's mother Reirei and her mate Goigoi join him. Her mate seems impatient for the Kupatana festival, though Reirei is more interested in making herself at home. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Hearing Song(s) * TBA Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Reirei Category:Episodes focusing on Goigoi Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes that need images